strawberry candies and cigarettes
by leenh0sh
Summary: "you know jen, strawberry candies and cigarettes always remind me of you" jeno x jaemin [nomin]


strawberry candies and cigarettes (jaemin x jeno)

" _you know jen, strawberry candies and cigarettes always remind me of you,"_

 _ps; lowercase intended dan keju-keju ucul_ _, i guess hehe_

/

kau tau, terkadang mengenang masa lalu itu menyenangkan. maksudku, yah lebih ke masa lalu yang menyenangkan dibanding yang buruk-buruk. lagian siapa pula yang ingin mengingat hal buruk yang memalukan, menyedihkan ataupun hal-hal jelek lainnya. huh?aku jadi ingin mengenang sesuatu bersamanya.

"jen?" aku mengelus kepala lelaki kesayanganku yang sedang berbaring di pangkuanku sambil memainkan ponselnya.

jeno melepas ponselnya lalu mendongak kearahku dengan pandangan polosnya.

"kenapa na? kau lapar? atau ada yang kau inginkan?" kata jeno lalu meraih tanganku untuk diletakkan kembali ke posisi awal—sedari tadi aku mengelus rambutnya seperti sedang membelai kucing manis yang sedang bermalas-malasan. dan aku tau, jeno sangat suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu jen? huh kau itu seperti pengaruh buruk untukku,"

bukannya marah dirinya kusebut demikian, jeno malah tertawa seakan kata _pengaruh buruk_ adalah sebuah sebutan yang membanggakan.

"tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bergantung _padanya_ kan?" jeno meraih tanganku untuk dikecupnya, lalu pipiku memerah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang digoda teman lelakinya.

— _flashback_ —

 _bos yang biasa kubanggakan hari ini sangat menyebalkan. maksudku, yah biasanya jam 9 malam aku sudah diizinkan untuk pulang kerumah namun sekarang aku harus bertahan hingga pukul 11 malam hanya untuk menggantikan pegawai yang sedang sakit. sekali-kali tutup lebih awal tidak masalah kan? huh_

 _saat aku sedang memainkan ponselku, ada pelanggan yang masuk ke minimarket lantas aku menyapanya,_

 _"selamat datang," aku tersenyum kearahnya, namun seperti kebanyakan pelanggan yang lainnya, aku diabaikan. tidak apa, hal seperti itu sudah biasa. asal jangan aku saja yang mengabaikan mereka. bisa gawat nanti_

 _kelihatannya lelaki itu seumuran denganku. dia tidak membeli apa-apa melainkan rokok,_

 _"tolong rokok yang itu," katanya sambil menunjuk kebelakangku—tempat rokok berada tepat dibelakangku._

 _aku tersenyum lalu bertanya kepadanya_ ,

 _"umurmu berapa?" aku sudah diingatkan oleh bosku, kalau ada orang yang ingin membeli rokok dan yah.. jika kelihatannya masih muda, aku harus menanyakan umurnya terlebih dahulu._

 _dia tersenyum, lalu pergi keluar begitu saja._

 _yah, aku telah kehilangan satu pelanggan._

 _aku keluar dari tempatku bekerja pukul sebelas malam lewat lima belas menit. hari ini aku tidak membawa sepeda, bannya kempes dan aku malas untuk pergi memompanya. jadi ya.. berjalan dimalam hari tidak terlalu buruk kok._

 _saat aku melewati taman dan yah, taman ini sangat bagus karena dimalam hari lampu yang berada disana menyala sangat terang serta suasananya tidak mencekam karena berada di pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai walau dimalam hari. terkadang saat aku tidak bisa tidur dan banyak pikiran aku pergi kesini untuk menenangkan diri._

 _aku melihatnya, lelaki yang tadi hendak membeli rokok namun tidak jadi karena aku bertanya soal umur padanya._ _lelaki itu sedang merokok dengan bebasnya disana, aku memperhatikannya sejenak lalu secara tiba-tiba lelaki itu melihatku dan tanpa bisa kuhindari kami bertatapan cukup lama._

 _entah atas dasar kepedulian atau apa, aku menghampirinya_ ,

 _saat_ _aku sudah berdiri di depannya, aku bertanya, "kau merokok?" bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah tersenyum dengan rokok yang hampir habis tersemat di jarinya._

 _"memang tidak boleh? oh ya, apa kau punya pemantik?" aku yang ditanya hal seperti itu lantas melempar rokok yang masih utuh dan baru diambilnya lalu melempanya kesembarang arah._

 _lelaki itu malah tersenyum—lagi_

 _"umurmu berapa?"_

 _"tujuh belas,"_

 _benar, lelaki ini memang seumuran denganku_

 _"daripada kau menyiksa tubuhmu dengan benda itu, lebih baik kau biasakan dirimu untuk memakan ini," aku meraih permen di kantong celanaku lalu membuka bungkusnya. setelah itu aku memberikan permen tersebut kepadanya._

 _awalnya dia ragu, namun pada akhirnya tetap memakannya sambil menatapku_ ,

 _"hm, strawberry ya?"_

 _lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya untuk pulang ke rumah._

 _keesokan harinya lelaki itu datang ke minimarket tempatku bekerja untuk membeli rokok itu lagi,_

 _"lebih baik kau memakan ini oke? aku tidak diizinkan untuk menjual rokok kepada orang yang umurnya belum cukup, lagian kau itu masih muda, seumuran denganku malah. mau nanti masa tuamu menderita hah?" kataku sambil membuka bungkus permen untuknya, dan lagi-lagi lelaki itu tersenyum kepadaku._

 _lelaki itu memakan permen yang kuberikan padanya lalu berkata,_

 _"kau manis,"_

 _dan_ _keluar begitu saja_

 _setelah kejadian itu, lelaki yang bahkan belum kukenal dengan jelas namanya, keluarganya bahkan sekolahnya itu malah semakin sering mengunjungi tempatku bekerja hanya untuk meminta permen kepadaku. memang, dia tidak meminta rokok lagi melainkan permen._

 _jujur aku bangga dengan apa yang kulakukan. mungkin lelaki itu sudah tidak kecanduan rokok lagi?_

 _lalu, lelaki itu mengajakku keluar di hari minggu untuk berjalan-jalan di festival yang sedang diadakan di kota. jujur, aku senang. mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat._

 _dia menjemputku di depan taman sambil tersenyum dengan lebar lalu menggengam tanganku untuk berjalan ke halte bus. aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam,_

 _disana, dia membelikanku minuman, makanan bahkan souvenir. aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun._

 _tangan kananku digenggam olehnya, dan tangan kiriku memegang minuman. aku tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya,_

 _"kau tidak asing selama ini kita harus memanggil satu sama lain dengan 'hei'? aku sih tidak masalah, bagaimana dengan dirimu?"_

 _secara tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menatapku,_

 _"kau, na jaemin,"_

 _heol bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku, padahal saat aku bekerja aku tidak pernah memakai baju yang terdapat namaku disana._

 _"b.. bagaimana kau bisa tau?"_

" _sekarang begini, bagaimana kau bisa tau diriku kalau disekolah kau tidak pernah keluar kelas kecuali untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, ke kamar mandi dan ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas. selebihnya jika tidak ada kepentingan, kau lebih memilih duduk dikelas, di bangku ketiga pojok dari depan. bahkan untuk ke kantin saja kau jarang," jujur baru kali ini aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan panjang lebar. biasanya saat bertemu, dia lebih banyak tersenyum dibanding berbicara._

 _"jadi...?"_

 _"aku, lee jeno, kelasku berada tepat di sebelah kelasmu. mengunjungimu di tempatmu bekerja adalah cara termudah untuk membuatku mengenali dirimu lebih dekat dibanding di sekolah yang jelas terlihat lebih mudah," dia tersenyum lebar lalu mengelus rambutku._

 _"oke, lee jeno.. senang berkenalan denganmu. aku na jaemin," aku mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar saat dia membalas uluran tanganku._

— _end of flashback—_

"padahal kalau kupikir-pikir, jika kau memang ingin dekat denganku, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak langsung menemuiku di kelas saja jen?" aku mencubit pipinya pelan, dan bukannya marah, jeno malah terkikik geli saat kucubit. tampang jeno yang kelihatan seperti lelaki berhati dingin, berubah menjadi lelaki berusia lima tahun yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa saat bersamaku.

"ntah, kupikir menemuimu di minimarket membuatku leluasa untuk dekat denganmu,"

lalu kutampar pipinya pelan,

"lebih dekat apanya, waktu itu kau sepanjang waktu hanya tersenyum setelah kuberi permen huh, dasar bayi besar!" jeno bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggelitiki perutku. dan pada akhirnya kami terbaring bersama diatas sofa.

"kau tau jen, dibalik tampangmu yang selalu tersenyum dengan tampan saat itu, aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki banyak masalah," aku mengelus kepalanya yang sedang bersembunyi di dadaku. sudah kubilang kalau jeno itu bayi besar bukan?

— _flashback—_

 _hari ini jeno tidak datang seperti biasanya. walaupun aku sudah tau kalau dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, bahkan kelas kami bersebelahan. namun di sekolah, kami seperti tidak saling mengenal. jujur setelah jeno berkata kalau kelasnya berada tepat disebelah kelasku, saat aku pulang sekolah dan melewati kelasnya, aku tidak menemukan keberadaannya. padahal bel juga belum lama berbunyi, dan kelasnya juga masih ramai. dan selalu seperti itu,_

 _saat aku sedang melamun, tiba-tiba pintu minimarket terbuka lalu aku melihatnya, jeno, sudut bibirnya berdarah. aku yang panik langsung menghampirinya, dan tebak apa yang kudapat? dirinya tersenyum dengan polosnya, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanya yang cukup menyeramkan._

 _"ya tuhan, kau kenapa jen? apa yang terjadi?" lalu dia menggeleng dan tersenyum,_

 _"tidak terjadi apa-apa nana-ya.. oh, mana permenku?" jeno menadahkan tangannya kearahku,_

 _untungnya, shiftku bekerja hari ini sudah habis dan pegawai yang bertugas menggantikanku sudah datang. jadi aku bisa buru-buru mengobati jeno._

 _"oh, yukhei hyung.. untung kau sudah datang. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat malam hyung!" aku terlebih dahulu mengambil plester bergambar hewan—persetan dengan gambar, dan tisu basah untuk membersihkan luka jeno. setelah itu aku menarik tangan jeno untuk keluar. aku mengajaknya ke taman_.

 _"cerita jen, kenapa kau datang-datang keadaanmu seperti berandalan begini hah?"_ _aku mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan pelan sambil menunggunya berbicara._

 _"keluargaku, ntahlah aku terkadang berpikir kalau mereka sangat membenciku padahal aku selalu melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan,"_

 _aku diam, membiarkan dia berbicara_

 _"sedikit berontak kupikir tidak masalah, karena masa depanku berada di tanganku walaupun mereka juga berperan untuk itu. namun keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. aku ingin bekerja sebagai dokter. aku ingin menyembuhkan orang yang sakit, aku ingin membantu mereka untuk terus semangat melanjutkan hidup, bukannya untuk menatap berkas-berkas yang bahkan tidak kumengerti seharian penuh. lalu apakah mereka mendukungku? tidak. bisa kau lihat sendiri, malah tamparan yang kudapat."_

 _jeno terdiam lalu melanjutkan ceritanya._

 _"aku lelah, mereka selalu memperlakukanku seperti boneka. dan kau tau na, mengapa waktu itu aku datang untuk membeli rokok? karena, yah kau tau, teman-temanku bilang kalau rokok bisa menenangkan hatimu jadi aku iseng untuk mencoba. dan sumpah pada saat itu aku juga baru mencoba rokok. dan kau belum terlambat untuk mengingatkanku."_

 _aku tidak terima dengan ucapannya, lantas aku berkata_

 _"jen, rokok itu tidak menenangkan pikiran. banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan, bukannya merokok. keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sambil refreshing contohnya dan melakukan hal yang kau senangi. pikiranmu sempit kalau kau langsung setuju dengan ucapan temanmu itu, jen.." lalu aku tertawa, jeno juga. setelah itu aku lanjut berbicara_

 _"kau tau jen, mungkin ada alasan khusus kenapa orang tuamu lebih memilih kau untuk bekerja di perusahaan. lagian, kau juga belum belajar banyak tentang itu kan? cobalah untuk memahami mereka jen, orang tua memang terkadang susah ditebak jadi cobalah untuk memahaminya oke? aku malah ingin dimarahi oleh orang tuaku," ujarku, lalu jeno menatapku dan bertanya._

 _"orang tuamu kenapa?"_

 _"ntah, aku hidup bersama bibiku sejak aku masih kecil. katanya, orang tuaku kecelakaan saat aku berumur dua tahun. bahkan aku tidak mengingat wajah mereka. terkadang aku suka sedih sendiri saat mendengar teman-temanku di kelas berbicara tentang orang tua mereka. aku bekerja juga untuk membantu meringankan beban bibi dan pamanku. karena selain diriku, mereka masih harus mengurus saudaraku yang masih sekolah sama sepertiku." secara tiba-tiba jeno memelukku lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku._

 _"maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku,"_

 _"sst tidak apa-apa. oh iya, jen, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" ujarku lalu jeno menatapku dengan bingung._

 _"melakukan apa?"_

 _"saat aku pulang nanti peluk orang tuamu oke? biar kutebak, pasti hubungan kalian merenggang kan belakangan ini? jadi minta maaflah jen,"_

 _"tapi—"_

 _"jangan pikirkan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah, minta maaflah selagi bisa oke?"_

 _lusa, saat pulang sekolah, aku yang sedang berjalan ke halte bus tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara klakson motor di belakangku. lantas aku menoleh, dan itu jeno! baru pertama kali aku melihatnya memakai seragam (karena saat kami bertemu dia selalu mengenakan sweater dan jeans hitam) jujur aku merasa aneh._

 _"nana! ayo pulang bersama!" jeno menawariku tumpangan, namun kubalas dengan gelengan._

 _"aku naik bus saja jen, tidak apa-apa" lalu jeno turun dari motornya dan menarikku lalu memasangkan helm di kepalaku._

 _"ayo naik, tapi aku ingin mentraktirmu terlebih dahulu."_

 _jeno membawaku ke kedai ramen, ntah aku merasa canggung jadi aku berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana._

 _"hm jen, telurnya setengah matang," ujarku lalu jeno tersenyum dan menukar ramen miliknya dengan ramen milikku._

 _"makan milikku saja," jeno tersenyum kearahku. huh, bisa tidak sih jangan tersenyum seperti itu. kupikir aku akan meledah, eh?_

 _lalu aku menunduk dan makan dalam diam._

 _"jaemin, terimakasih,"_

 _"untuk?"_

 _"saranmu. hubunganku dengan orang tuaku membaik. aku selalu berpikir negatif tentang mereka, padahal mereka tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan. aku sangat menyesal,"_

 _aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu jeno melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _"terimakasih banyak, dan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku jaem?"_

 _—end of flashback—_

"aku tidak tau, mungkin kalau tidak bertemu denganmu aku sudah jadi pemuda bermasa depan suram yang terlalu banyak merokok sekarang hahaha.." ujar jeno sambil mendongak kearahku.

dan kalian tau, bukannya menjadi dokter seperti apa yang diimpikannya waktu itu, jeno sekarang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. setelah upacara kelulusan, aku yang saat itu sedang menunggunya dibelakang sekolah—jeno menyuruhku menunggu disana, jeno berlari kearahku lalu memelukku dengan erat dan berkata "jaem, kupikir setelah lulus kuliah nanti aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ayahku," aku tersenyum mendengarnya. jeno memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan aku sebagai kekasihnya jelas merasa sangat senang.

"kau tau na? _nanaku_ ini berperan banyak saat masa remajaku. aku sangat berterima kasih," kata jeno lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang akulah yang berada di pelukannya dan dia mengecup bibirku pelan yang lama-lama menjadi lumatan yang cukup intens. aku menepuk dadanya pelan, tanda kalau aku butuh oksigen karena demi apapun kalau diteruskan, jeno suka lupa daratan.

"dan kau tau jen? _strawberry candies and cigarettes always remind me of you,"_

jeno tersenyum saat mendengar ucapanku,

"nana.. menikahlah denganku,"

perasaan ini sama seperti saat jeno memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya di kedai ramen, namun yang membedakan hanya satu,

jeno memintaku untuk terikat dengannya.

—end—

 _halo!!! baru pertama kali aku nulis jeno x jaemin hehe, jadi ya.. maaf kalau tida jelas dan sebagainya xixi._

 _dan tebak!! aku terinspirasi dari strawberries and cigarettes-nya troye sivan hehe.._

 _oh ya, jadi aku langsung post setelah selesai buat ini jadi maaf kalo ada typo(s) dan kawan-kawannya. luv ya!!_


End file.
